The New Girl (Fairy Tail Fanfic)
by Elainebutterfly
Summary: Time period: After Grand Magic games. Further stories(from the anime or manga) updated after is not tied to this fanfic. Note: I don't own Fairy Tail, this is simply a fanfic Elaine Vitalihive is a seventeen-year-old rich girl that is the daughter of two former Council Members of Fiore's Magic Council. Then one day, her life changed anew when her house was under attack! She was
1. Chapter 1

The New Girl (Fairy Tail fanfic):

Arc: New Girl

Elaine Vitalihive

The rush of air from my fall of particularly, _the end of me_ , pulled back my hair and I had my eyes closed tight with a killing feeling. The exerting rush of air made my body ramble around like a doll controlled by nature itself. While I was screaming for my life, I landed abruptly onto the ground after falling from the sky. My body received small bruises and ached sides.

" _Oof!_ " My face was pressed on the hot, dirty cement and the sun blazed onto me. Which made me _sweat_ , totally gross by the way, and I groaned with displeasure.

I regretted for wearing my thick gown that was black like raven feathers and white like my dinning table's spotless fabric. Its delicate touch yet firm material had long sleeves that had sheerness that reminded me of ballerina costumes, and had many layers of elegance I didn't like wearing anyways. It's pretty much protocol in my home.

(Author's Note; Picture over there!^^^^ or )

Anyways, just after I brushed off and pulled myself up I looked around the place I appeared out of nowhere. I was somewhere else from home, in a town that was colorful and felt welcoming with blanket top booths and couples and kids roaming around.

For someone like me, it was like a kid going to school for the first time. So _new_.

I looked around the strange place and walked around while the elegant dress I hated but had to live with dragged my body with all its elegance.

I finally stopped when I saw a castle-like-building with a familiar symbol on it, and with that I frantically took out the envelope my mother gave me. The same symbol.

 _"Is this it?"_ I thought to myself.

I ran towards the building aimlessly, rushing away and ignored the pain of the "whatver brand" shoes I had and opened the door a little too loud and banged it, _hard_. I gasped and suddenly felt instinctively tired after the whirlwinding experience I had. I tended to be like that, doing things without a second thought or realizing.

Inside the building were happy-go-lucky people who were chatting and smiling to each other, but of course they all stopped when I accidentally banged the ginormous door open.

 _"...Whoops..."_

Lucy POV-

The door slammed open and surprised me a little from reading my favorite magazine Sorceress Weekly. We all were terrified by the sudden slam of the door!

 _"Whoa!"_ I thought and I jumped.

We turned and saw a girl with long, black silky hair, who wore a black and purple gown that matched her purple eyes, with beautiful patterns and sparkles, and wore high heels to die for. She reminded me a little of Michelle...

She stood there nervously but shocked everyone around her. She looked mature and beautiful like Erza, but was young and looked nice and I knew right away she was from a noble family like me. She stood so straight and the way she stood and her facial expression, she was so elegant like.

Natsu POV-

The girl stood there nervously and clenches onto her dress, and Happy and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"Who's she?" I whispered to Happy, who only gave me a shrug.

Gray POV-

The girl was incredibly beautiful and looked elegant with the fancy gown she wore, I bet everyone else was staring from her loud entrance and the looks of her. I couldn't really blame them. I looked around and everyone was staring at her too as I thought.

But she almost...

Erza POV-

..seemed like

Everyone POV-

.. a princess.

Elaine POV-

I let go of the door slowly and cautiously and stopped there nervously and clenched onto my dress. I do that when I'm nervous.

" _What am I doing? I just barged into a building full of strangers.."_ I thought.

My thought of the building changed when a kind looking and beautiful lady wearing a pink dress walked towards me. She looked kind and welcoming like Aphrodite herself, like the books I've read. She wore a simple pink dress but she simply looked like a walking mannequin with a smile because of her features.

 _"Well she seems nice..."_ I thought.

"Can I help you?" She said with a smile, I smiled back.

"S-sorry about that..I'm lost." I said with a shrug and nervous crooked smile, "Gods this is totally random...I came here without thinking!" I said shaming myself and rubbed the back of my neck with nervousness.

When I realized "why" I barged in the first place, I took out the envelope and I moved it side-to-side and found a name on it. "Wait..um. This letter is for...Makorov?" I said as I squinted on the smudgy, inked writing.

"Did someone call my name?" A old, tiny man wearing a stripped orange outfit and a odd hat that made him looked like a classic elf from a storybook, strolled towards me with his hands behind him, "Hello! I'm the Master of this guild, Fairy Tail!" He said welcomely and I smiled.

"Elaine. Elaine Vitalihive." I said with a nod/bow-ish gesture. I had to polite somehow!

"Well come on in!" He said kindly like the white haired girl, I entered the air conditioned building that let me sigh with relief like holding my breath. "What brings you here?" He asked as we break through the middle ail that had both sides of wooden benched tables, holding up glue eyed people that were staring at _me_.

I held out the envelope and starred at it, having my thumbs pressed onto it.

Flashback-

 _"Elaine run!"_

 _My father told me and I was confused, "What's going on?" I walked down the long railed stairs and fixed up my elegant long dress that I quickly changed to after the explosion_.

 _The butlers and maids that worked in my mansion startes holding up the ginormous door that was being banged and slammed onto from the other side. The echo drums into my chest and made me cling onto it with a shivering feeling. I had a scary feeling that something dangerous was on the other side._

 _"Elaine honey, you're going have to hurry and get out of here." My mother said hurriedly, she was fidgeting and patting around me to check if I was ok. When she acted like that it made me worry, like back then_.

 _She handed me a letter and a familiar box. It was gold and red, the legs supporting its hold that was expensively crafted and the top was bright red like a ruby._

 _"Give this letter to him, he's-." I couldn't hear the rest of her sentence because of the banging. I started hearing cracks and my mother noticed, taking my hand and handed me the things._

 _"W-what do you mean? Aren't you coming with me? Mother?"_

 _She shook her head and had tears in her eyes, "You've grown to a beautiful young lady." She said and stroked onto my cheek._

 _"Mother, fath-." I wasn't able to finish as soon as someone started dragging me away. "_ HEY _! Let go of me!" I yelled out to whoever was pulling me away, the person wore all black and I didn't recognize he or she._

 _The next thing I knew I was thrown into a portal, the lights and swirls of colors blinded me while I was falling into the endless pit of colors._

 _"AAAAAAHHHH!"_

 _I landed abruptly onto the ground from falling from the sky, "Oof!"_

Present-

I blinked several times and looked back to Makorov, "My mother wanted to give this to you." I said as I stretched my arms out towards him, he received it from me. I could probably trust these people, my own mother sent me here first of all.

"HEY WHO'S THAT?!"

A guy that had spiky, rosary pink hair, a young childish face plastered on him, wore genie like pants, a black half-long sleeve shirt, and a white muffler. He ran up to me with a flying blue cat following him. "Hey! I'm Natsu Dragneel the Salamander!" He beamed a canine smile and I smiled back and waved. Another kind stranger.

"I'm the one and only Happy!" The cat said when he landed on the ground in front of me, I kneeled down and pat his head and he purrs.

"I'm Elaine Vitalihive, nice to meet you." I said.

A blond girl with her hair put out on two pig tails wearing a heart showy bra, a blue sleeveless collar jacket over, blue and white puffy sleeves on her forearms, a brown skirt that was incredibly short, and thigh high socks with boots was walking towards me too. She was pretty and had brown eyes that sparkled with kindness.

"Vitalihive?!" She yelped to my surprise, and I nodded slowly in slight confusion.

" _You_ are a _Vitalihive_?!" Natsu said following the blond girl.

The girl gawked at him with a confused face herself, "I'm surprised you know that name when you don't even remember to pay me back..." She said as she sweatdropped.

"Um...yeah I'm a Vitalihive?" I answered. "I guess my family is _that_ famous." I said scratching my cheek with my finger with a laugh.

The girl smiled with a squeal, "Your parents are the richest people in Fiore! Not to mention former wizards of the Magic Council! Oh my gosh!" She shook my arms violently and I saw stars flying around. "Oops sorry! I'm Lucy Heartifilia!" She exclaimed.

 _"I've heard of the Heartifilia family..."_ I thought.

"I never knew they had a daughter." A girl with scarlet hair said.

She was armored with a insignia, a black collar shirt under, a long (not revealing as Lucy's) blue skirt flowing with knee high boots.

She maked a smile and I smiled back. I was pulled back with surprise from all the greetings from everyone.

"Hey I'm Levy!" One quickly said, I was about to turn to the voice but another started to greet themselves.

"IF YOU ARE A MAN THEN YOU KNOW THAT MY NAME IS ELFMAN!" That one was loud.

"Lets try a drinking game!" One yelled, and I wasn't sure if she was sober or not...

More and more people crammed onto me all in the same time, but I was only able to catch some of them.

"U-um please I need room please!" I kindly tried to ask but they seem to have not heard me at all.

"Ok kids, _enough_!" Makorov bellowed and grew large, and I mean his body _grew_ large. Like almost-touched-the-ceiling-large, and it made my jaws drop from shock. Now that was what I call a awesome master.

"Give her space!" He bellowed again, everyone backed up. I sighed in relief as soon as I was able to breath. He shrunk back and stood in front of me, "What is such a important person like you doing here?" He asked, but that made me form a small frown.

"My house was under attack and my parents told me to run away. I'm totally confused, lost and I was forced out into...I think...a portal, and ended up in the streets close to here." I explained. "My mother told me to give a letter to someone, and gave me this." I pulled the ginormous rolling suitcase to the side (which came with me by the way) and took out the box I haven't payed much attention to. It shined with its black and white colors.

"Do you remember anything else?" He asked.

I didn't, I felt like I forgot something but what was it? What should I remember? "No, all I remember is that I was taken away." I said and looked down with worry.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you!" Natsu said, everyone cheered in the same time and I blinked in surprise.

"You'd really do that for me?" I said.

"Why of course!" Lucy said, I beamed a smile and bowed.

"Thank you so much!" I said happy with joy.

"Then we'll take you as a client!" Master said, Mira I think hit his head with a pan and I sweatdropped.

"Master~. Don't take her rich family history as a advantage."

I giggled and everyone laughed with me.

"Hey." I heard a guy's voice and I turned around.

This guy had a normal hair color of really, dark blue and black, and wore a white collar shirt and black pants that had a singular chain hanging. "You need help with that?" He pointed his finger down to the ginormous suitcase I received.

"Oh right, thanks." I beamed a smile and bowed and he does too.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, and you're Elaine?" He said, I smiled kindly and held out my hand.

"Yes I am." I answered with a friendly smile and we shook hands.

"Elaine! It's our job to protect you now so how about you stay at my place!" Lucy said.

"Mm!" We both held hands and smiled at each other, I felt a warm feeling in me and knew why because I made...friends. Besides my maids and butlers.

Through the rest of the time I was chatting with Lucy and the armored girl named Erza, Natsu and Gray were fighting.

"Um...does this happen a lot?" I asked, she sweatdropped and I figured that was a yes.

Erza stepped into the scene and knocked them both down in seconds, and the two boys were bruised and beatened up while hanging from her grip.

 _"Scary!"_ I thought.

"No more fighting when we have a guest!" She ordered, the two boys mumbled a yes and were being tortured. Lucy and I were laughing at the two boys and I later on ended up chatting with everyone, getting to know them.

Levy, Cana, Mira, Happy, Lisanna, Elfman, Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen, and Master.

Levy was nice and we both liked reading books. Cana was very social and drinked a lot and I thought that was funny. Mira was very kind and I helped her out cleaning the guild. Happy was the cutest thing in the world and was adorable! Lisanna was Mira's sibling and we chatted a lot and so was Elfman. Lucy was super sweet. Erza was very kind and I liked her. Natsu was hilarious. And Gray was pretty cool but had a weird habit of stripping. Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen told me about their life with another member name Laxus. We played several games and I did arm wrestling with Elfman, and I won! Everyone cheered and patted my back. I smiled to them and they got even louder.

 _"I'm in Fairy Tail now, mother... father. Please be alright."_ I thought to myself.

"You alright?" Gray asked, I shook my head and blinked in determination.

"Yup!" I said.


	2. Prologue

Description:

Magic is like the night sky. Without darkness, the stars will never shine.

I remember years ago,

you were so little then.

Sometimes,

I can't help but wish,

that you were small again.

I've cried when you've faced heartaches,

and saw, that as you grew,

nothing broke your Spirit,

instead it strengthened you.

I'm filled with mixed emotions,

as I hold back all the tears

and, with much pride remember,

back so many years.

When I first held you in my arms,

if only I'd have known,

the years would feel like moments,

after you had grown.

You aren't a child,

though in my eyes,

I guess you'll always be,

that baby girl who changed my life,

and means the world to me.

Hi, author here.

Just to clear up things, the main character is Elaine Galen and time to time the perspective of Fairy Tail characters and etc. I'll notify.

The description and such follows the story, I assure you...btw. Enjoy ;)


	3. Chapter 2

It can be an enduring past

But it can be a warning for the present

Although I'd been eager to get Lucy's home, I found myself at a loss as to how I should be occupying my time. It was all right for everyone helping me. They were either absorbed in a book, playing the baby grand with a drunk chorus, or up to their elbows in remnants from piling on the grounds with each other. Without a hobby of my own, I was left to wander in the town guided by Lucy. It felt strange to start carrying out ordinary tasks when my whole existence was so far from ordinary. I wondered what other seventeen-year-old girls were doing at that moment - arguing at the behest of frustrated parents, sending others letters or messages with modern technology to make plans for the weekend, checking their mails when they should be studying?

I desperately needed to keep my mind occupied, if for no other reason than to stop thinking about my encounter with the mysterious cloaked individual, and trust that my parents were safe and strong.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT?!" Lucy yelled in surprise and rage together, her reaction was one of many surprises I experienced the moment I arrived in the town Magnolia.

Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Happy were all in Lucy's apartment. According to Lucy, it was covered by a pink wallpaper, and a lot of storage space. Her main room was quite large and included a lot of furniture such as a bed, desk, bookcase, commode, dresser, a table with three chairs, a coffee table, and an armchair. She also has a large number of books. The entrances to the bathroom and the kitchen were on the other end of the room, with two turquoise curtains. The bathroom was blue with Trade Card tiles. I didn't see the kitchen, but Lucy mentioned that it had a stove.

"We're here for Elaine!" Happy exclaimed, his voice dainty and full of innocence, I smiled despite Lucy's still furious face.

"That's so sweet of you." I said and pet Happy's soft head and he purred. The touch was full of fluff and calmed my strands of nerves.

Lucy pouted again, "You could have walked with us at least!" Her whines continued however many times, so the rest of them could at least have felt bad or apologize.

"I brought some cake." Nevertheless Erza ignored, and took out a load of white paper boxes. Erza was seeing the curiosity in my face, "Hope you like the Fantasia Strawberry Cake."

"I guess we're about to find out," I replied, sitting down at the table. I started to like watching Erza work and was always struck by the deftness and precision of her movements. Under her touch, ordinary things seemed transformed.

I noticed Lucy and Erza attracted a lot of attention wherever they went. Their physical form might well have been a classical sculpture come to life. Their bodies were perfectly proportioned and each area looked as if it had been sculpted out of the purest, tawny marble. Swanlike necks and a glowing oval face.

I, on the other hand, was nothing special, just a plain, old transitioned teenager - bottom of the rung. I didn't mind; it meant I was able to interact with people in a platonic and mutual conversation. I looked ethereal like my family, except my eyes were as purple as mallow flower and my raven black hair fell in loose waves down my back. I was small, fine boned, and not especially tall, with a heart-shaped face, pixielike ears, and skin that was milky pale. Whenever I caught a glimpse of my reflection, I saw a eagerness that was missing from the females of Fairy Tail. My face always wore a look of restless curiosity no matter how hard I tried to look worldly.

"How much for each person?" I asked sarcastically.

She didn't notice that I was joking and shoved a singular white box on the table, "You guys will have this cake and I'll have the fifteen others." She answered casually.

I looked in utter surprise and looked to Lucy and the others, they shrugged and seemed to have had the expression that "this was normal". The bunch wasn't even concerned the slightest for Erza's appetite, and for some reason.

"Let's have some cake now!" Erza said with utter joy. We all got a piece while Erza ate a whole cake herself.

"I'd like to eat food instead of sweets." Natsu muttered, although he had a bite of his second slice.

"Cake is food." Lucy corrected him.

He stuck out a tongue at her and she did the same, "Okay well I mean sweets!" He said, and I smiled and laughed a little by their cute, childish humor.

Their verbal fued continued on and on, leaving Gray to look at me in a more casual way compared to earlier, "Are you the only child?" Gray asked, "We never knew that there are more than two Vitalihives, just wondering if you have siblings."

Had. I looked down a little and bit my lip, I answered by shaking my head a no.

"A long time ago, our house was attacked before." I said as I clenched my dress, "I was little that time, but a group invaded our home and was after my older brother and I." I paused a little, "My parents were protecting us...but they made it to us because there were too many, he went missing that day...but we knew that he must have..." It was difficult to talk about, about that night.

I was afraid to explain about it, because his expression changed with guilt. Gray's eyes widened for a split second and dropped down to the ground, he probably didn't know how to react to that. Someone who lost someone as a kid.

"Do you think those same men are after you again?" Erza asked in concern, and it wasn't like she was skipping the "I'm sorry for your loss" look, but that's what was cool about her. She was moving on to solve something.

But still, I shook my head slowly, "I don't think so, we were saved and nothing happened after that." I sighed and laughed a little while scratching my cheek, "It was so long ago, I'm not sure what exactly happened..."

"Well, I'm sure your parents are alright. They are the famous and former members of the Magic Council." Lucy said, and she gave me comfort by her words and her hold on my shoulders.

As helpful and caring they all were trying to be for me, it didn't convince me to not worry completely. "I hope so..." I said a little skirmished.

"Don't worry! If they get to you, we'll protect you with our magic!" Natsu said.

I decided to change the subject, "By the way, what magic do you guys use?" I asked.

Erza stood up and pointed each person with her sword, "Natsu uses Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Lucy is a Celestial Mage,"

Lucy showed me her keys, its brilliant colors were like the stars.

"They're beautiful." I said and was still fathomed by the gleaming light they reflected.

"I use Re-quip Magic." Erza said, I figured much from how she dressed, "And Gray uses Ice Make Magic."

Fairy Tail was no doubt to be a assortment of talented Mages, but I didn't feel intimidated in any way, as much as I wanted to see them in action myself, my sleepiness got the best of me.

"I think Elaine needs some rest. You must have been through a lot." Gray's voice surprised me as I was actually drifting to sleep, I was going to say that it was alright, but the sudden feeling made me yawn.

"Well! I guess it's time for you guys to go!" Lucy started dragging them out coincidentally.

"Awe let me sleep here again!" Natsu whined, trying to push back.

"No!" Lucy exclaimed, pushing him as hard as she could.

Happy peeped his head through the door before it closed, "Night Elaine!" Happy yelped.

Dream--

"Elaine!" My brother, William, yelled to me while running.

My dream was like I was a ghost watching a movie. "I" was in the background as I stared at a seven-year-old Elaine, who laid on the grass and stared into the blue, cloudy sky.

"I was naive and young back then" was what I used all the time as a excuse. I looked at my past self and I wore my baby blue, puffed sleeved dress that was all dirty. My shoes were off, and my feet, you guessed it, was dirty. I didn't like wearing elegant dresses back then...well, I still don't. I wanted to do unladylike things: Ride a horse in high speed, take off my shoes and run in the grassy fields of my garden, being childish and happy-go-lucky with my family. Arguing all the time.

"A young lady should never get herself dirty in her afternoon gown." My big brother, eleven at that age, and had his arms crossed. He was very mature, but also very bossy.

Our garden was lush and bright with beautiful roses and trees, and my brother knew that I loved the red ones. Every time he came by he always gave me one, and always left out a black and silver ribbon that symbolized our family's crest.

I looked at Young Elaine and the scene changed, they were chasing each other and played tag.

Young Elaine giggled and was childish as ever, with a bright smile and piggy backed Will. I looked at my past and smiled. She had two, thick pig-tails that curled on the ends and a green dress that time.

They did studies, practiced their instruments together, and did their vocal practices. They were doing their weapon and combat practice time, 12:15 P.M. She was probably nine and half, as I remembered, a few days before our birthday.

I saw Young Elaine and laughed because I was being creamed by Will and he won, who slashed the sword away from my grasp.

"Urgh! Why do you always beat me?" My past self said frustrated and pouted.

"Come-come. It is afternoon tea My Lady!" He said acting like a prince and bowed to her, Young Elaine acted flattered and held her hands on her chest.

"Why thank you~!" Young Elaine answered back, they started dancing and I smiled at my past.

My brother was kind, charming, caring, and looked after me. But the only thing I didn't like about my past was staying in our house, forever. My imagination was always wild, reading books and books about the outside world. Hoping a prince would take me away, some weather disaster and it would force us to leave...just anything. Just to leave and have a adventure of my own.

But we were never to leave pass the tall black gates that surrounded the house five miles away from the manor, and secluded from the town below. My parents told me that in my eighteenth birthday they would surely tell us the reason. But if only Will would have known...

The scene changed again and I gasped and covered my mouth with fear.

I saw the house was burnt, attacked, and my lovely garden was destroyed. Then the scene of Young Elaine crying with Will, cradling in his arms.

"Don't worry Elaine, we'll be safe. As long as we're together."

A stream of tears ran down my own cheeks, on my right eye and I breathed heavily with sadness.

"Elaine! William!" My mother called out to Young Elaine and Will and embraced them into a bear hug, "Thank the gods you're alright!" She broke free from them, and she wore her battle uniform with the Magic Council symbol on her back. A uniform I always admired.

"William, take your sister to--."

She was struck on the head and a man was behind her, she fell back and Young Elaine screamed with fear. More tears streamed down from both me and her. "No!" I yelled, William's hands glow black and attacked the man.

My eyes, and hers, widened with surprise.

"Onii-san?" Young Elaine said, my mother recovered from the blow and charged towards the rest of the bandits.

She was a Re-quip Mage, known for her sword, spear, and mostly her gun skills. She was re-quipping and slashed at the men. My father, a Elemental Mage, was fighting beside her.

"Come on." My brother said in a calm voice yet serious at Young Elaine.

The scene suddenly changed and we were all in a old, desolate room. Abandoned it seemed; it had waterfalls of cobwebs and the furniture draped with white sheets like coffins.

"Elaine, you're going to have to go to grandfather's old wardrobe. It's a secret passage way to the basement." He said sternly, Young Elaine sobbed in the situation.

She...I...wasn't strong that time like Will. All she could have done was cry. All I could have done was hide.

"W-what about you?" She said, he hugged her tightly and knelt down too, I held my own arms and remembered the last touch he gave me.

"It's alright El, I promise we'll see each other again." She looked confused and left her eyes open, they broke free and he held her cheek. "Show me your smile one more time." He asked her, she did as he asked obediently and tried her best, tears still streaming down, both of us.

He smiled back, "That smile brings light to everyone El." He said and ran off.

"Onii-san! Onii-san no!" He shut the door closed and the scene ended. Hours passed from that night and he never returned to me...

It was pitch black, and I held my face with sorrow. I sobbed like back then and felt angry of myself. I was weak, hopeless, and...

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I bolted up, and I thought that my brother was back. But when I turned it was my mother, Charisse Vitalihive.

"Mom!" I reached for her but I looked in shock, she was injured.

Clothes tattered, cuts, and bruises around her and her hair ruined. A ripped and damaged porcelain woman whom had the most fearful eyes I've ever seen.

"What happened?! Where's father?!" She shook her head with tears.

"...I'm sorry...Elaine." My mother said, her voice was different. Like sheer mist and echoes.

"...No...it can't be..."

She reached for me and I took a step but she seemed to stretch away, like a escalator going up, up, and up.

"What is it?! Tell me what's wrong!" I yelled and ran towards her.

The more I ran, the more she was away from me.

"Open."

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" I said.

"Open it."

She said, she mouthed something and I couldn't hear.

"What??" I said, she started dimming away. My mother's mouth moved once more and I knew this time.

The box.

Chapter outfits


End file.
